


Ancient Treasure

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: thefiringline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Centauri emperor receives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Treasure

"It is beautiful!" the Emperor exclaimed, turning the jeweled loops over and over in his hands. Then, because he had started getting used to the Technomages, "What is it?"

Frazur chuckled. "It is a communication device," he said. "It will allow us to stay in contact, after we leave."

The emperor looked up at the three Technomages, Frazur, Allyn, and Kifral, despair suddenly blooming on his features. "Leave?"

"Certainly," Allyn said airily. "You don't think we can stay here forever, do you? We have other places to go, many things to do." She didn't mention the fact that the other Technomages, who still followed Wierden's council, were hot on their heels and furious. It didn't seem politic.

"But... but..." the most powerful Centauri on the planet sputtered, spinning the golden wheels in his hands. "How will I rule without your support? How--"

"Your majesty," Kifral said, since it seemed his turn to speak. "You have defeated the Xon. United the Republic. The people adore you. You have no need for our support."

"And if you ever get into trouble, you can always ask our help with the Eye," Allyn said.

"The... Eye?" The emperor looked down at the object in his hands. "Is that its name?"

"It is," Kifral said.

"It is a powerful communicator," Frazur reassured him. "It will reach us wherever in the galaxy we are. And it is completely undetectable."

The emperor studied it for a moment, then eyed them with a concerned expression. "And you're the only ones who will be able to send me messages with it?"

"You will hear our voices and our voices only," Frazur said.

He still seemed nervous. "You're sure?"

Kifral smiled. "We're Technomages," he said. "Trust us."


End file.
